An Angel for the Damned
by Fallen Angel of the Light
Summary: A strange new warrior has come to hunt down an unknown evil and Angela is caught in the middle. What will happen? Hell if I know! Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

An Angel for the Damnned  
A fanfic by: Fallen Angel of the Light  
  
Author's note: Don't own anything from this fic except the new guy. Disney please don't sue me. Oh wait, I own your stock. Ha Ha!  
  
  
  
  
"Angela, where are you going?" asked Brooklyn as Angela kicked open a window.  
  
"I just need to get some fresh air," said Angela, turning back to face Brooklyn.  
  
"Want me to go with you?" asked Brooklyn, raising an eyebrow quizzically.  
  
"I'll be fine," replied Angela and before Brooklyn could say anything else she tipped backwards through the window. Brooklyn ran over to the window and looked down in time to see Angela twist her body and unfurl her dark purple wings. With a sigh he headed into the kitchen to see if Broadway hadn't already emptied the refrigerator.  
  
  
In truth Angela was not fine. When she slept in stone she had never dreamt. Demona had once told her that Gargoyles couldn't dream and up until now she had believed her estranged mother. But for the last week things had changed. She found herself dreaming a very scary dream. In it she was flying along the Hudson River. As she did she suddenly noticed a strange golden light flying through the air and crashing into the water. As she flew down to investigate all she found were a few small white feathers floating on the water. And then she awoke every time.  
  
"Tonight's different," she mumbled to herself, "Tonight I'm going to the river and I'm not leaving until I get some answers!"  
  
As she neared the river she began to look to the sky. Very near to her, great black storm clouds approached, thunder sounding off in the distance. Angela circled the river and then landed in a tree since she did not like flying during thunderstorms. No sooner had she landed than the storm broke in all of its fury. The wind picked up, rain came down in blankets, and forked lightning flew across the sky. Huddling in her spot, Angela pulled her wings closer to her body and looked out across the river. As a flash of lightning shot across the sky she suddenly saw something flying through the air. Locking on to it with her eyes she opened her wings and leaped off the branch. Climbing as much as she could in the harsh wind. She struggled to keep up with the mysterious winged creature. As she rose above its altitude she pulled her wings back and went into a long dive.  
  
With a thud she crashed into the mysterious creature and sent it flying into the river. Rising from the hit, she circled once and then started gliding down towards the water. As she grew within a foot of the water a long human hand suddenly broke the surface and grabbed her neck. Before she could scream the hand pulled her under the water. She clawed at the hand as hard as she could but it would not release itself. Her eyes turned blood red and she felt the raw power flow in her veins but it was too late. She was running out of air. She couldn't breathe. She was blacking out…"  
  
  
"Christ, wake up!" a voice yelled at Angela hoarsely as she felt two strong hands push into the flesh slightly above her left breast. Feeling something rising in her throat, Angela's eyes shot open and she turned on her side and began to throw up the muddy water of the river.  
  
"Thank God!" the voice yelled and Angela turned to see who had saved her. The voice belonged to a man. He was tall but gangly, and had rich chocolate skin that was complimented by short black hair and gray eyes. He wore no shoes, a pair of ragged khaki pants that had numerous pockets on it, and what appeared to be a silver chest plate with a glowing green crystal in the center.  
  
Leaping back, Angela shot out her tail and grabbed the man's ankles. Pulling hard she sent him tumbling to the ground and leaped on top of him. Reaching up with once hand she bared her fangs and roared, "Give me one reason on why I shouldn't kill you right now!"  
  
"Why do you want to kill that log?" came a quizzical voice from behind her. Turning around, she gasped in surprise to see the mysterious stranger standing next to a tree with a smile on his face. Looking back she found that she was crouched upon a huge log.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked as she stood up quietly.  
  
"Oh you don't know me Angela, daughter of Goliath and Demona," said the young man, "But I assure you I know you very well."  
  
"What are you talking about?" demanded Angela, who had been approaching him with a violent look in her eyes.  
  
"Don't you recognize me? I've been in your dreams all week," said the young man with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
"Who are you?" repeated Angela.  
  
"I am the missing child of Overon," said the young man with a growing smile, "My name is Angelo."  
  
"What?" asked Angela in astonishment  
  
"You know it's a little cold out here," said Angelo without missing a beat, "Let's go somewhere a little warmer."  
  
There was a bright flash and Angela suddenly found herself sitting in a chair in the middle of a smoky room. The festive sounds of mariachis hit her ears and she was startled to find that she looked completely human and was wearing a long slinky red dress that had a long slit running up to her mid-thigh.  
  
Across the table she saw Angelo sitting, still in his pants and breastplate, but minus the large wings.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Angela staring around, "And why do I look human?"  
  
"We're in the nice quaint town of Dose Amigos, on the border of Texas and Mexico," said Angelo airily, "And I used my powers to make us both appear human. No one can tell the difference. Not even us."  
  
A waiter appeared, put down chips and salsa along with glasses of water, and then said something in Spanish. Angelo looked up at the waiter with a smile and proceeded to reply in the same language. The waiter gave a nod of approval and then left allowing Angela and Angelo to return to their conversation.  
  
"I hope you like chicken tacos, these guys make the absolute best," said Angelo with a smile and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"So what am I doing here?" asked Angela again and reached for a chip.  
  
"Well, as I told you before I am the missing child of Overon, although he's not likely to admit that. You see, Overon was never quite all that faithful to his wife (though you could say the same for her) and there were many illegitimate children. Every two hundred years he calls for them to present themselves to him. He can't stand his wife truth be told but he adores his children," said Angelo growing serious, "So anyways about three hundred years ago I was born. My mother was a gargoyle," he saw Angela's eyes shoot wide and added, "But she wasn't Demona, and my father was Overon. Anyways as you know, when two different kinds of creatures mate the result can be somewhat…interesting. I received my mother's wings and her gargoyle strength and power. But Overon gave me magical abilities, and those powers turned my wings to feathers instead of the skin that yours is."  
  
"You make it sound like this was a bad thing," interrupted Angela slightly confused.  
  
"Oh, it was," replied Angelo, "I was shunned your kind because I was not full gargoyle and yet Overon's family hated me because I was not full magic-blooded like they were."  
  
"So what happened?" asked Angela with interest coming into her voice.  
  
"I've was exiled as soon as I could take care of myself. And so I've spent the last three hundred years as a warrior. I've been under the command of George Washington, I was the executioner of the King and Queen of France, I was a resistance fighter in Europe, and I was a leader of the Vietcong.  
  
Here he paused as the waiter returned to their table carrying two steaming plates of tacos. With a small motion, Angelo urged Angela to eat. Without taking her eyes off of him, she grabbed one of the tacos firmly and took a small bite. Instantly the exotic tastes of the food overcame her taste buds. Looking up at Angelo she exclaimed, "These are delicious!"  
  
"I've always had a liking for Mexican food myself," said Angelo taking a bite out of his own. The two ate silently for many minutes, the sound of them chewing only stopping occasionally for them to drink water. Finally, after the plates had been cleaned of just about every morsel of food, Angela asked, "So if all you're saying is true, why have you now come to New York."  
  
Sitting up straight, Angelo's gaze suddenly locked straight on to Angela's. In a voice that was little more than a whisper, he said, "Because something is going down. There is some great evil that is about to be released and I do not anything more about it."  
  
"How do you know this?" asked Angela in the same hushed tone.  
  
Pointing to his breastplate at the center where the small green crystal sat he said, "This is the Dragon's Heart Gem. It can sense where a great evil is or will be. And when it senses it will teleport me there. Last week it glowed for me. And that is why I am here. I will hunt down this evil and destroy it, for I believe your entire city is this creature's prey."  
  
  
Stay tuned for more from your favorite psycho.  
  



	2. Darkness attacks

Moving with purpose, the tall lanky man wove his way through the alleys of New York with ease. He was dressed in a long, buttoned up, black trench coat, dress shoes, a wide brimmed hat and a leather briefcase that gave him the appearance of just another white-collared worker on his way home. As he entered yet another alley, he suddenly found himself surrounded by a group of young punks dressed in leather and chains. The biggest and ugliest of the bunch slowly approached him with a chain swinging ominously in his right hand and said in a sarcastic voice, "Hey buddy, got a dollar?"  
  
"I am not your buddy," replied the man tersely as he started to walk again.  
  
"What?" shrieked the gang's leader, "That's it, you're gonna get a lesson!"  
  
Reaching out with his chain he brought it around in an arc to smash the head of the impetuous businessman. However before any of them could react the man snapped out with a vicious kick, sending the attacker soaring into a pile of crates. One of the guys yelled, "Get'em!" and the brawl was on.  
  
As the first attacker came in the man sidestepped and was instantly grabbed from behind by another gang member. Turning and twisting, he pulled away from the attacker but not before his coat was ripped from his body. Everybody screamed in terror as they saw what appeared to be a small dinosaur standing where the man had once stood. It was green with bulging yellow eyes and had long sharp claws on its well developed legs and arms. A long tail balanced him, and now he was hungry for blood.   
  
  
"Where have you been?" demanded a voice later in a warehouse across town. It belonged to a lady in a black leotard that would have been beautiful, if not for the fact it had the body of a very large vulture. Connected to her arms were her long wings that extended three feet past her hands and she stood on long yellow talons.   
  
"Lunch break," replied the dinosaur as he burped up a bone and spit it into a corner.   
  
"That was foolish Raptoro, Angelo may take note," said a gnarled voice behind the two.  
  
"You worry too much. Angelo does not care for a group of bandits," replied the dinosaur contemptuously.   
  
"That's what you said last time. Remember what happened then?" shot out the Vulture woman.  
  
"Silence Vultra, Raptoro," commanded the voice, "Do not worry about Angelo. We will take care of him in due time."  
  
"Yes master," they both said and bowed their head in penance.  
  
"Now then, are you two going to get the last piece tonight?" demanded the voice as it continued to come from the shadows.   
  
"Yes, we will have it within the hour," replied Vultra without lifting her head.   
  
"Excellent," said the voice, "I must now rest. Tell me when you return."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Vultra stepped out onto the roof and began to flap her wings. As soon as she was airborne, she plucked Raptoro up with her talons and together the two headed for Xanatos's machine factory. Landing near a far off building, Raptoro silently stalked the two guards who were circling the outside of the building in a regular loop. With a small snarl he leaped upon the two of them and with two efficient slashes, he sliced at their necks. He gasped in surprise though as the soldiers fell and they were revealed to be clever robots.   
  
"Freeze!" came the command from a tower near them. Four bright searchlights suddenly came to life and focused on the two circus freaks. Staring through the hard light, Raptoro and Vultra found themselves surrounded by a small army of Xanatos's private guards, each aiming wicked looking automatic rifles and pistols. From above them, thin red beams of light focused on their chest and jerked slightly, the tell tale sign of heavy machine guns being targeted at them. Filled with arrogance, the voice loudly demanded, "Raise your hands into the air!"  
  
Vultra and Raptoro went to do this when Vultra brought her arms down quickly, spraying a cloud of dust up into the air. Before the troops could even react, Raptoro was among them, chomping down and spilling blood. Rising into the air, Vultra attacked the nearest tower with her wings. With two quick strokes, she slashed through the tower's support beams using her wings, which were now revealed to be razor sharp.   
  
"Way to go Vultra," chided Raptoro as she landed next to him in the pool of blood and guts that surrounded them, "There's only a few guards Raptoro, there won't be any problems Raptoro. Feh!"  
  
"Same to you," she shot back as the two of them broke through the warehouse door and then turned on the light. Searching with their eyes, they quickly located the crate that they were looking for. Grabbing it with one large hand, Raptoro slashed through it and pulled out their prize, a large blood red dagger.  
  
"Mr. Dino, unless you're a curator I suggest you put that blade down," came a voice from behind them.   
  
Turning they found themselves not facing a solider, but instead a black and red gargoyle.   
  
"Bug off," said Vultra and hurled a box at it. Reacting quickly the gargoyle raised its left arm and shot a laser blast that destroyed the box. Raising his arm, he then shot out the four illuminating lights and plunged them into darkness.   
  
"Where did he go?" asked Vultra. A second later she felt a strong metal hand smash into her face. A swift kick sent her sprawling and she felt a large hand grasp her throat. Clawing at her attacker with her arms and talons, she found herself fighting against what she now realized to be armor. Suddenly the fingers loosened and the gargoyle fell to the ground. Behind him, Raptoro had secretly snuck up on him and used the dagger to slash him across his neck.   
  
"He's dead now, let's get going," ordered Raptoro as he bounded out of the warehouse.   
  
Taking a second to catch her breath, Vultra once again to the air as she and Raptoro went flying back to headquarters knowing that they had accomplished their mission at last.   



End file.
